


Silly Love Songs

by LaMusaCalliope



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Tree, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, Love, Love at First Sight, New York, New York City, Snow
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMusaCalliope/pseuds/LaMusaCalliope
Summary: DAL TESTO: "Al Rockefeller però bisognava arrivarci camminando, era questo che le aveva detto suo padre quando era tornato dal suo primo viaggio nella Grande Mela: era bello passeggiare per le vie affollate della città, perdersi negli odori più vari, sentire il vento sulla faccia. Soprattutto, era bello scoprire la città un po’ per volta, vederla prendere vita sotto i propri piedi, con le strade lunghissime costeggiate dai negozi, e sopra la propria testa, con i grattacieli pieni di persone indaffarate con una vita piena di impegni. [...] Come era successo poco più di un mese prima, Lea venne catturata da quel volto così perfetto e solare e ogni cosa sembrò svanire. C’era solo lui, con la sua sciarpa rossa mollemente avvolta intorno al collo, il cappotto blu notte e il cappello di lana che lasciava scoperto un ciuffo di capelli neri che gli ricadeva sugli occhi azzurri, nascosti dietro quegli occhiali che gli davano un’aria più intelligente e matura."Vi auguro buone feste con questa storia un po' natalizia!





	Silly Love Songs

 

Lea odiava gli appuntamenti.

Non ne aveva avuti molti nella sua vita, ma quei pochi che c’erano stati non erano andati a finire nel migliore dei modi.  
Il primo era stato al primo anno del liceo, quando un ragazzino tutto brufoli e occhiali che aveva intravisto alle lezioni di biologia le aveva offerto un frullato. All’inizio era filato tutto liscio, con pochi silenzi imbarazzati e molti sorrisi timidi, ma poi lui si era proteso verso di lei, cercando di baciarla, e il milk-shake che stava bevendo era finito in testa al ragazzino, incollandogli i capelli crespi e ricci alle tempie.  
Il secondo c’era stato un paio di anni più tardi, con un tipo noioso che non aveva fatto altro che parlare di football e tecniche sportive.  
Il suo ultimo primo appuntamento era stato infine quell’estate, poco prima di trasferirsi a New York, ed era stato l’unico ad essersi salvato dalla lista di quelli disastrosi.  
Aveva conosciuto Mark al campo estivo a cui andava sempre insieme ai genitori, sulla costa sud della California. La loro amicizia era nata piano piano e il loro rapporto era andato consolidandosi sempre di più finché ad agosto, mentre tutti gli altri ragazzi si erano radunati intorno al falò sulla spiaggia, lui l’aveva portata a fare una passeggiata in riva al mare e, lontano da tutti, al chiaro di luna, l’aveva baciata.  
Erano stati insieme fino alla fine di settembre, godendosi i tramonti sull’oceano e pomeriggi passati semplicemente mano nella mano. Poi però lei era dovuta partire per New York mentre lui sarebbe rimasto in California per seguire i corsi all’università statale. Si erano promessi che si sarebbero scritti durante l’anno ma, dopo la quinta mail a cui non aveva ricevuto alcuna risposta, Lea aveva lasciato perdere e Mark era quindi sparito completamente dalla sua vita.   
   
Più di un anno dopo, Lea era davanti allo specchio, nella stanza del piccolo appartamento che aveva affittato assieme ad una sua amica vicino alla NYU, pronta per un appuntamento che aspettava da fin troppo tempo e per cui era fin troppo nervosa.  
Guardò con attenzione il vestito rosso che aveva scelto di indossare, arricciando il naso per come le stava male. La faceva sembrare più bassa di quanto già non fosse e l’unico rimedio era indossare un paio di scarpe con dieci centimetri abbondanti di tacco, decisamente scomode per camminare fino al Rockefeller.  
Lea sbuffò alla sua immagine allo specchio e si tirò indietro i capelli biondi. Se li avesse legati, il suo volto sarebbe sembrato piccolo e magro ma, se li avesse tenuti sciolti, sarebbero stati di intralcio con tutto quel vento che li avrebbe fatti finire sul rossetto rosso che aveva sulle labbra.  
Quell’appuntamento stava già andando male, e non era ancora iniziato.  
Fissò il suo riflesso, affatto convinta del suo aspetto in quel momento: i capelli, che aveva impiegato due ore preziose per arricciare, le cadevano lisci sulle spalle; il rossetto, che una volta spiccava lucido e uniforme sulle sue labbra, era sbiadito, trasferito quasi del tutto sulla tazza di porcellana piena di cioccolata calda che stava sul comodino. L’eyeliner era impreciso e, se un occhio risultava grande e luminoso anche grazie al mascara sulle ciglia, l’altro appariva più piccolo a causa della striscia troppo sottile di nero sulle palpebre.  
E poi c’era quel vestito che, quando l’aveva provato nella boutique, si era lasciata convincere dalla commessa ad acquistare perché, come aveva detto lei con quella vocetta stridula e falsamente gentile, le calzava a pennello.  
Davanti allo specchio della sua camera però, non era affatto così. La appiattiva sul davanti e le metteva in risalto i fianchi sporgenti. Per non parlare della larga gonna che le arrivava fin sotto le ginocchia, facendola sembrare una compaesana di Frodo Baggins.  
Era un disastro.  
Si allontanò da quell’inutile pezzo di vetro, dirigendosi verso il comodino. Mentre sorseggiava la cioccolata calda, mandò un messaggio al suo migliore amico, non senza una certa difficoltà. Poi, lasciata la tazza di porcellana sul comodino, scattò una foto al suo riflesso allo specchio, che allegò al messaggio disperato.  
Aspettò la risposta impazientemente e, mentre controllava frenetica le lancette dell’orologio che si avvicinavano pericolosamente all’ora dell’appuntamento, cercò di sistemare la linea di eyeliner sulle palpebre, riuscendo finalmente nell’impresa.  
La suoneria personalizzata del telefono l’avvertì dell’arrivo di un messaggio di Jacob.

 

**_Da quando ti sei trasferita al Polo Nord?_ **

Per leggere il messaggio, sbagliò a mettere il rossetto che le finì sulla guancia in un’imprecisa linea rossa. Sbuffò ancora, forse per la milionesima volta e, mentre rispondeva, cercò di togliere il rossetto senza dover poi rimettere il fard.

 

**_ Che cosa vuoi dire? _ **

Ormai conosceva Jacob abbastanza bene da sapere che ci avrebbe impiegato secoli a rispondere, impegnato come era.  
Lo aveva conosciuto due mesi prima per una recensione che le avevano commissionato di _Hamilton: An American Musical_ che lui all’epoca stava producendo sulla base di quello portato in scena da Lin-Manuel Miranda.  
Appena Lea aveva messo piede alla New York University, aveva deciso infatti che avrebbe scritto per il giornale poiché sperava che, anche se il suo sogno era quello di lavorare nel mondo dell’editoria, magari pubblicando lei stessa un romanzo, avere esperienza anche nel campo del giornalismo non avrebbe fatto altro che giovarle.  
Il suo primo articolo – un’indagine sulle votazioni di novembre – era piaciuto al capo redattore e le aveva quindi affidato la recensione del musical universitario che sarebbe andato in scena prima della pausa natalizia. Lea, con l’approvazione del capo, aveva deciso di integrarla con delle interviste agli attori e il primo che aveva contattato era stato Jacob Lewis, il direttore nonché interprete di Aaron Burr: un ragazzo altissimo, dalla pelle color del cioccolato e dagli occhi svegli con cui aveva scambiato un paio di battute durante il noiosissimo corso di Storia. Si erano quindi incontrati davanti ad una tazza di cappuccino alla caffetteria dell’Università e avevano parlato per quasi due ore, durante le quali le aveva raccontato come aveva scelto gli attori, i costumi e la realizzazione della scenografia.  
Alla fine della giornata si era ritrovata con pagine e pagine di appunti per quello che sarebbe stato il suo migliore articolo, il numero di telefono di Jacob  e quello di alcuni ragazzi della compagnia che si sarebbero volentieri fatti intervistare da lei.  
Era anche grazie a quella lista se aveva un appuntamento.  
La risposta di Jacob arrivò dopo dieci minuti, un messaggio di poche parole e con un seguito di faccine che Lea ignorò.

 

**_Che sembri la moglie di Babbo Natale, tesoro, con quel vestito addosso. Va bene che siamo a dicembre, ma così è esagerato!_ **

In effetti, si ritrovò a pensare Lea, non aveva tutti i torti. Le mancavano solo i campanellini in sottofondo e che una renna la portasse fino al Rockefeller e poteva dire di essere la versione femminile di Babbo Natale. Diede un ultimo tocco al rossetto, facendo schioccare le labbra per spalmarlo bene, poi rispose, sempre con lo stesso tono disperato.

 

**_ Okay, allora cosa mi metto?  
Sono disperata e non ho nulla da indossare! _ **

Attese la risposta cercando di non pensare a quanto suonasse cliché l’ultima frase che aveva scritto e, preoccupata dal fatto che probabilmente avrebbe fatto tardi, si tolse il vestito nel modo più delicato possibile, cercando di non rovinare il trucco appena rifatto.  
Aprì velocemente l’armadio, constatando che tanto cliché quella frase non lo era. Il suo armadio era pieno di abiti orrendi e vecchi, affatto adatti ad un primo appuntamento di quella importanza. Tutto ciò che riusciva a vedere erano maglioni di lana orrendi e jeans che non le stavano più bene come al liceo.

 

**_Tesoro, niente panico. Dai retta al tuo Jacob. Apri l’armadio (anche se probabilmente lo hai già fatto) e cerca quei pantaloni a vita alta che abbiamo comprato insieme la scorsa settimana._ **

Vide i puntini di sospensione sullo schermo del telefono, segno che stava ancora scrivendo. Nel frattempo tornò al suo armadio, svuotandolo quasi completamente sul letto già disordinato, alla ricerca dei pantaloni. Le erano piaciuti davvero quando li aveva provati. Allo specchio un po’ sporco del camerino, aveva visto quanto le stessero bene, fasciandole le gambe e snellendola sul punto vita. Anche se non erano proprio il suo genere, stretti da mancare il fiato e di pelle nera, li aveva presi solo per far star zitto Jacob. Ancora una volta, il gusto raffinato del suo amico le era stato di aiuto.  
Li aveva appena trovati, sul fondo dell’armadio, appesi con cura a una gruccia di legno per non rovinarli, quando le arrivò un altro messaggio dall’ amico.

 

**_Ora cerca la maglietta rossa che avevi al compleanno di Kate, ricordi? Scommetto che vestita così lo lascerai a bocca aperta, e sarà tutto tuo ;)_ **

Lea arrossì quando lesse l’ultima parte del messaggio, ma alla fine era quello che sperava.  
La maglia fu più semplice da trovare, dato che l’aveva messa solo la settimana prima e ricordava di averla piegata e riposta nel suo cassetto solo quella mattina. Indossarla fu più complicato a causa del rossetto appena messo; sistemò le pieghe e si guardò un’ultima volta allo specchio. Stava decisamente meglio: l’outfit metteva in risalto i punti giusti del suo corpo, nascondendo le imperfezioni, e il trucco leggero dava al tutto un tono più sbarazzino, insieme ai capelli che, decise, avrebbe legato in uno chignon disordinato. Il suo amico, doveva ammetterlo, ci sapeva davvero fare.

 

**_ Grazie, Jake. Mi hai salvato. Come posso sdebitarmi? _ **

Allegò anche una foto del suo riflesso e la risposta non tardò ad arrivare.

 

**_Con i dettagli, ovviamente.  
Ora scappo, o la compagnia finirà per uccidersi se non assegno i ruoli di _** **Wicked** _._  
Non divertirti troppo!  
Ah, metti i tacchi ovviamente. Quelli neri.  
XO

Lea sbuffò a quel messaggio. Sì, si sarebbe divertita e sì, se lo sentiva, quello sarebbe stato l’appuntamento perfetto.  
   
La metro quella sera era affollatissima di turisti che, come lei, si dirigevano al Rockefeller per apprezzare l’atmosfera natalizia data dall’enorme albero e dalla pista di pattinaggio. Fu grata quando, finalmente, dopo quasi venti minuti, venne annunciata la sua fermata e lei poté scendere. Era stata tutto il tempo in piedi, e i piedi chiusi nelle scarpe alte avevano iniziato a dolerle già da metà tragitto.  
Non appena uscì all’aria aperta, una folata di vento freddo la colpì e lei si strinse nel cappotto pesante, tirandosi su la sciarpa e stando attenta che non si rovinasse il rossetto.  
Avviandosi verso la piazza, il luogo concordato per l’appuntamento, passò davanti ad una vetrina e le capitò di vedere la sua espressione: aveva un sorriso strano, quasi imbambolato, gli occhi lucenti e le guance rosse in parte per il freddo, in parte per l’ansia. Guardò il suo volto e capì di non essersi mai sentita così, nemmeno quando lo aveva conosciuto.  
Una settimana dopo aver incontrato Jacob, Lea aveva cercato di mettersi in contatto con gli altri attori e il primo che le aveva risposto era stato un ragazzo ispanico dalla battuta sempre pronta che avrebbe interpretato il ruolo di Alexander Hamilton, il protagonista. Le aveva raccontato molti dettagli sul retroscena del musical, soprattutto di quello che succedeva durante le prove, come ad esempio le terribili discussioni che avvenivano quotidianamente tra la ragazza che avrebbe interpretato Angelica e quella che avrebbe fatto Eliza.  
Ed era stata quest’ultima la seconda ad aver risposto alla sua mail, una ragazza mora completamente vestita di rosa e con l’aria di essere una persona molto piena di sé. Infatti, le uniche cose che era riuscita a tirar fuori dall’ora trascorsa con lei erano stati insulti agli altri ragazzi della compagnia, decisamente scarsi rispetto a lei, e pettegolezzi su alcuni professori che Lea aveva trovato del tutto fuori luogo.  
La vera sorpresa era arrivata però quando Lea aveva fissato un appuntamento alla caffetteria dell’università insieme all’attore che avrebbe portato in scena l’esilarante personaggio del re George III. La prima cosa che l’aveva colpita erano state le iridi chiarissime nascoste dietro la montatura fine ma elegante. Anche lui, come l’attore di Broadway, aveva un sorriso caldo e contagioso che gli illuminava gli occhi, che non avevano smesso nemmeno per un istante di guardarla, scrutarla, studiando ogni sua reazione. Il ragazzo, che aveva detto di chiamarsi Evan, aveva parlato per molto più di due ore, raccontandole anche di sé e delle sue passioni; le aveva detto come avesse dovuto ripiegare sulla NYU dopo essere stato rifiutato da Yale, di quanto gli mancasse la sua famiglia in Ohio e di quanto New York lo stesse affascinando. Lea lo aveva ascoltato per tutto il tempo, ammaliata dai suoi occhi brillanti e dalla sua voce calda e squillante insieme. Ricordava di aver pensato che non vedeva l’ora di poterlo sentire cantare.  
Quando alla fine si era alzato, le aveva offerto la cioccolata e, prima di andare via, si era chinato su di lei e le aveva lasciato un leggero bacio sulla guancia.  
«Ci vediamo alla prima» le aveva detto sorridendole, e se ne era andato.  
Quando poi la sera del debutto dello spettacolo si era recata al teatro dell’università, aveva trovato sulla sua sedia, accanto al suo nome e alla scritta RISERVATO, una rosa rossa e non ci era voluto troppo per capire chi gliel’avesse regalata.  
Il musical era stato perfetto in ogni sua parte: i costumi, le scenografie, le scene – comprese quelle con l’antipatica interprete di Eliza, che sul palco aveva mostrato una parte di sé che sicuramente non le apparteneva, e che quindi aveva davvero provato quanto fosse brava. Finalmente poi aveva potuto apprezzare la bellissima voce di Evan nelle scene di George III, ridendo più di una volta per la serietà della sua espressione, così in contrasto sia con il testo ironico delle canzoni, sia con il carattere di Evan che, in quel periodo che aveva separato l’intervista dallo spettacolo, che aveva scoperto essere sempre allegro e scherzoso e che aveva imparato a conoscere, grazie ai molti messaggi che si erano scambiati e alle numerose tazze di caffè che avevano bevuto assieme.  
Quando lo spettacolo si era concluso, dopo gli applausi durati quasi dieci minuti e totalmente meritati, Lea era riuscita ad accedere ai camerini e stava per chiedere di Jacob quando si era ritrovata davanti Evan, con ancora gli abiti da scena e la parrucca bianca di George III indosso.  
«Allora, cosa scriverai nel tuo articolo?  Ti è piaciuto?» le aveva chiesto sorridendole.  
«Temo che dovrà attendere l’uscita del giornale per saperlo, sua altezza» erano entrambi scoppiati a ridere e Lea aveva pensato che anche la sua risata somigliava ad un canto.  
«Sai, mi stavo chiedendo se tu pattinassi» la domanda era sembrata strana alle orecchie di Lea e quasi priva di senso. Evan aveva sorriso imbarazzato mentre si rigirava nervosamente lo scettro tra le mani.  
«Il fatto è che tra tre giorni dovrò tornare dalla mia famiglia in Ohio, per il Natale, e mi piacerebbe molto poter passare il mio ultimo giorno dell’anno a New York con te» l’ultima frase l’aveva sussurrata e, con tutto il baccano che c’era intorno a loro, Lea non era stata sicura di aver capito bene, se non fosse stato che aveva visto le sue labbra comporre esattamente le parole che credeva di aver udito.  
Gli aveva sorriso e aveva annuito, con le guance che, ricordava, non erano mai state così rosse.  
«Allora ti mando un messaggio, così ci mettiamo d’accordo con più calma» le aveva detto e, come aveva già fatto quando lo aveva conosciuto, si era chinato su di lei e le aveva dato un bacio tenero sulla guancia, lasciandola poi in mezzo al corridoio. Ma la solitudine di Lea era durata poco perché subito era stata travolta da un uragano di pizzo e stoffa che l’aveva abbracciata e le aveva urlato direttamente nelle orecchie quanto fosse stato felice di averla con lui quella sera. A Jacob però non era scappato il rossore sulle sue guance, né tantomeno con chi avesse parlato fino a poco prima del suo arrivo e così, mentre percorrevano le strade intasate nell’auto di Jacob, diretti verso un locale che la compagnia aveva scelto per festeggiare il successo della prima, Lea era stata costretta a raccontargli tutto, dal giorno in cui lo aveva conosciuto, fino a quando non le aveva chiesto di uscire.  
Quando quella sera era rientrata nella sua camera al dormitorio – la sua compagna di stanza era partita quella mattina – le era arrivato un messaggio e, non appena aveva letto il mittente sullo schermo del telefono, Lea aveva sorriso e poi aveva risposto che sì, il Rockefeller era un’ottima idea e che sì, anche lei non vedeva l’ora di incontrarlo.  
Due giorni dopo quella serata, Lea si trovava ad osservare la sua immagine riflessa su un’anonima vetrina di New York, ringraziando ripetutamente il suo amico pazzo e sconsiderato che aveva contribuito a renderla un po’ più felice.  
   
Lea si tirò la sciarpa fin sul mento, godendo del calore morbido della lana, e si rincamminò, i piedi che protestavano sempre di più in quelle scarpe con il tacco troppo alto.  
Le piaceva perdersi tra le chiacchiere della gente, indovinare che tipo di vita conducesse quella donna che portava a spasso il cane o l’uomo in gessato che camminava con l’auricolare attaccato all’orecchio: era un’abitudine che la rilassava, che le faceva staccare il cervello per qualche istante, che le faceva vivere una vita diversa.  
Al Rockefeller però bisognava arrivarci camminando, era questo che le aveva detto suo padre quando era tornato dal suo primo viaggio nella Grande Mela: era bello passeggiare per le vie affollate della città, perdersi negli odori più vari, sentire il vento sulla faccia. Soprattutto, era bello scoprire la città un po’ per volta, vederla prendere vita sotto i propri piedi, con le strade lunghissime costeggiate dai negozi, e sopra la propria testa, con i grattacieli pieni di persone indaffarate con una vita piena di impegni.  
Lea lo aveva tenuto a mente e, quando quell’estate aveva calcato per la prima volta il suolo newyorkese, la prima cosa che aveva fatto era stata camminare dal bed and breakfast in cui aveva lasciato le valigie fino al Rockefeller, cartina alla mano e scarpe da ginnastica ai piedi e anche lei, come suo padre, aveva imparato ad amare quelle vie affollate e piene di vita, i parchi che ogni tanto si intravedevano oltre il traffico e i negozi dalle vetrine pittoresche.  
  
Non appena arrivò alla piazza, si abbandonò teatralmente su una panchina, massaggiando le caviglie per far passare il dolore lancinante ai talloni. Lea non aveva idea di come avrebbe fatto a camminare ancora con i piedi ridotti in quelle condizioni ma, non appena intravide Evan nella folla, fu come se tutte le preoccupazioni non fossero mai esistite.  
Come era successo poco più di un mese prima, Lea venne catturata da quel volto così perfetto e solare e ogni cosa sembrò svanire. C’era solo lui, con la sua sciarpa rossa mollemente avvolta intorno al collo, il cappotto blu notte e il cappello di lana che lasciava scoperto un ciuffo di capelli neri che gli ricadeva sugli occhi azzurri, nascosti dietro quegli occhiali che gli davano un’aria più intelligente e matura.  
Lea si sentì come se non ci fosse più aria intorno a lei, come se i suoi polmoni non fossero più in grado di svolgere il loro dovere. Il cuore però, lui il suo compito lo stava facendo, e anche troppo: lo sentiva pompare sangue con un ritmo accelerato al punto tale che temeva di vederlo sbucare fuori dal suo torace.  
Nonostante le temperature glaciali e il freddo pungente, si sentiva le guance in fiamme e il calore propagarsi su tutto il volto. Lo stomaco le si era ristretto e le sembrava che un pugno invisibile lo stesse stringendo sempre più forte.  
Rimase sulla panchina ancora un istante in più, solo per continuare a guardare quel ragazzo che, sopracciglia contratte e occhi ridotti a delle fessure dietro gli occhiali, la stava cercando ovunque. Quando finalmente la vide, lei si alzò in piedi e non smise un momento di fissarlo: non voleva affatto perdersi il sorriso che andava allargandosi man mano che la distanza tra loro diminuiva, come non voleva perdersi le luci della città che si riflettevano nei suoi occhi scuri. Era una visione perfetta.  
«Ciao» esordì lei, non appena furono l’uno di fronte all’altra. A quella distanza, riusciva a sentire il profumo del dopobarba che si mischiava a quello pungente della sera e al suo.  
Evan le sorrise se possibile ancora di più e si chinò per lasciarle un bacio sulla guancia che, come era successo un mese prima, la lasciò un po’ stordita e anche se lui si era allontanato e la stava fissando, Lea riusciva ancora a sentire chiaramente le labbra di lui, delicate e leggere, e la barba che le aveva fatto il solletico quando l’aveva sfiorata.  
«Sei bellissima» commentò lui e lei stava quasi per ribattere che anche lui era niente male ma scoprì che le parole erano come bloccate. Le guance le stavano definitivamente prendendo fuoco, diventando dello stesso colore del vestito rosso che la faceva sembrare Mamma Natale, i polmoni avevano rinunciato a qualunque tentativo di respirazione e il cuore sembrava deciso a battere il record del maggior numero di battiti al millisecondo. Era normale, una cosa del genere? Era normale provare tutte quelle emozioni per qualcuno che conosceva nemmeno da due mesi e con cui aveva bevuto un paio di caffè?  
In quel momento, a Lea interessavano ben poco le risposte, troppo concentrata su quel sorriso che, se si fosse allargato ancora di più, l’avrebbe sicuramente accecata.  
Balbettò un “grazie” che avrebbe dovuto evitarle una brutta figura – o quanto meno, di non farla sembrare un’ameba – ma che ebbe come unico risultato quello di farla arrossire ancora di più. Lea sperò che non lo notasse, o sarebbe stata pronta a scavarsi la fossa sotto l’albero del Rockefeller.  
«Andiamo?» gli chiese lui.  
_Posso farcela_ , si disse, tremante un po’ per il freddo e un po’ per tutte quelle emozioni.  _Posso arrivare viva a fine serata senza morire prima di autocombustione._  
«Allora, pronta per pattinare?» le chiese Evan raggiante, sfregandosi le mani un po’ per tenerle al caldo e un po’ per l’eccitazione.  
«Credevo che stessi scherzando!»  _Questa non ci voleva_ , si disse Lea. Aveva i piedi distrutti per colpa dei tacchi e, per di più, non aveva mai pattinato in vita sua. Avrebbe preferito di gran lunga sprofondare piuttosto  che affrontare la pista di pattinaggio che, già lo sapeva, le avrebbe regalato un’esperienza a dir poco imbarazzante.  
«Assolutamente no!» Evan le prese la mano e, con il sorriso più ampio che gli avesse mai visto fare, la trascinò verso la pista affollata.  
«Quando ero a Cleveland, mi divertivo spesso con i miei amici, d’inverno, a fare gare di pattinaggio e partite ad hockey. È stata mia sorella maggiore ad insegnarmi, quando avevo quattro anni» mentre parlava, lo sguardo di Evan si perse, lontano dalla folla, da New York, da lei, perso in ricordi passati che, Lea poteva giurarci, lui riviveva nella sua mente come se non fosse passato un solo giorno.  
«E se io non sapessi pattinare?» gli chiese timidamente, come a non voler rompere quell’incantesimo che improvvisamente era caduto su di lui. Evan si voltò a guardarla e il sorriso che all’inizio era stato nostalgico divenne a metà tra il sorpreso e il divertito.  
«Allora vorrà dire che ti insegnerò io».  
Lea pensò che non ci fosse nulla di più bello del Rockefeller nel periodo natalizio: le bandiere colorate dei vari Paesi sventolavano seguendo una danza tutta loro, incorniciando la pista di pattinaggio affollata e rumorosa anche per le canzoni natalizie che contribuivano a regalare un’atmosfera magica, accentuata ancora di più dalle vetrine dei negozi circostanti, decorate con ghirlande e fiocchi rossi. Poi, imponente e luminoso, c’era l’albero di Natale che, con le sue mille luci colorate, sembrava come infondere allegria a chiunque si trovasse nella piazza, insieme all’enorme statua dorata che si trovava al centro della fontana immediatamente sotto l’abete. Il tutto mentre una neve leggera scendeva da un cielo che, via via, diventava sempre più rosso, assumendo lentamente la caratteristica sfumatura di un tramonto newyorkese.  
No, non esisteva davvero nulla di più magico, non fosse stato per il fatto che Lea, tutte quelle cose, le notò seduta sul pavimento ghiacciato della pista dopo essere caduta per quella che, le aveva contate, era stata la quarta volta in venti minuti.  
Lea sbuffò leggermente infastidita e, soprattutto, imbarazzata dalla situazione.  
«Stai andando alla grande!» Evan, sorriso incoraggiante sulle labbra, le offrì una mano e lei, con i piedi che le dolevano sempre di più, la afferrò e si tirò su.  
«Ti serve solo un altro po’ di allenamento»  
«Tu dici?» chiese Lea con sarcasmo mentre, un po’ insicura, cercava di riacquistare un equilibrio piuttosto instabile. Tentò di fare qualche passo in avanti e subito lui la affiancò, pronto a prenderla in caso di caduta.  
Lea si ritrovò a pattinare accanto a Evan quasi senza alcun intoppo e stentò a credere che fossero trascorsi più di dieci minuti senza che lei fosse finita a terra, con le gambe sempre più doloranti. Nel frattempo, ad una melanconica  _Holy Night_  era seguita  _Let It Snow_  e, in quel momento, subito dopo una versione piuttosto allegra di  _White Christmas_ , gli altoparlanti stavano mandando la voce pulita di George Michael che intonava la classica  _Last Christmas._ Anche se il testo della canzone era a stento riconoscibile sotto il chiacchiericcio e le urla di chi popolava la pista, Lea e Evan si divertirono a cantarsela. Fu lui ad iniziare quando, guardando Lea negli occhi e tenendole una mano, le disse sorridendo che quell’anno il suo cuore lo avrebbe dato a qualcuno di speciale. A quel punto, con il volto che le andava talmente tanto in fiamme da temere che la neve si sarebbe sciolta a contatto con la sua pelle, lei aveva continuato, riprendendo la strofa e cantando insieme a lui. La voce di Evan, come aveva potuto constatare poche sere prima, era calda, intonata e rassicurante, tutto il contrario della sua che invece era rauca e sgraziata, ma poco le interessava. Continuarono a cantarsi la canzone, rincorrendosi sulla pista di pattinaggio, Lea cercando di non cadere e Evan attento ad ogni sua mossa, pronto a sorreggerla.  
Quando  _Last Christmas_  terminò, lasciando spazio ad una pubblicità di assicurazioni, Lea cercò di raggiungerlo, qualche metro più avanti, ma non riuscì a fermarsi in tempo e, se non fosse stato per i riflessi pronti di Evan che l’aveva presa in tempo, probabilmente gli sarebbe finita addosso.  
«Facciamo una pausa?» gli chiese lei, i piedi che urlavano dentro i pattini scomodi.  
«Decisamente. Cioccolata?»  
Da Ralph c’era la cioccolata calda più buona che Lea avesse mai assaggiato. Non aveva nulla a che vedere con l’acqua marrone che le propinava ogni pomeriggio la caffetteria della NYU, e nemmeno con il trionfo di panna che ogni volta si trovava davanti quelle poche volte che passava da Starbucks. Il gusto caldo, così in contrasto con il freddo pungente della sera che incalzava, la avvolgeva, scivolandole lento per la gola e riscaldandola.  
La commessa che tutti i pomeriggi lavorava a quell’insolito furgoncino verde l’aveva riconosciuta non appena l’aveva vista e aveva preparato per lei e per Evan il solito bicchiere stracolmo, disegnando con il latte un cuore sulla superficie cremosa della bevanda.  
«Questa cioccolata è fantastica! Come conoscevi questo posto?» le chiese Evan mentre sorseggiava il liquido bollente e fumante. Era stata Lea infatti a proporre di andare, invece del solito Starbucks affollato, da Ralph Coffee, un furgoncino verniciato di verde scuro.  
«Mio padre è venuto qui a New York qualche volta, per lavoro. Quando tornava a casa mi raccontava sempre di quanto questa città fosse magica, di come gli fosse entrata nelle ossa dopo solo qualche giorno. Poco prima della mia partenza, mi ha dato una lista di tutte le cose che avrei dovuto visitare o provare quando fossi arrivata qui» Lea tirò fuori dalla borsa un foglio di carta spiegazzato e pieno di scritte. Era un elenco con un centinaio di voci, che riempiva entrambe le facciate; molte erano state evidenziate con diversi colori, altre erano sottolineate.  
«Una delle prime cose che ho fatto» continuò Lea, «è stata venire da Ralph e prendere una cioccolata calda, la migliore che avessi mai bevuto.»  
Iniziarono a passeggiare lungo la Cinquantesima, diretti verso Times Square, la bevanda che piano piano si freddava dentro i bicchieri di carta.  
La neve aveva iniziato a cadere più fitta e a ricoprire di bianco i tetti delle auto e le strade sempre meno affollate. Il sole era definitivamente tramontato e la luna piena aveva preso il suo posto, seppur oscurata dalle nubi scure e pesanti.  
All’ennesima folata di vento freddo, Lea rimpianse di non aver indossato un paio di pantaloni più pesanti o quell’orrendo maglione di lana sformato che però la teneva al caldo. Rabbrividì, buttando giù una lunga – l’ultima – sorsata di cioccolata per scaldarsi. Evan le si fece quindi più vicino e la circondò con un braccio, mentre l’altra mano reggeva il bicchiere ancora mezzo pieno e fumante. Lea, dopo un attimo di esitazione e di sorpresa, si strinse a lui, un po’ per il freddo e un po’ perché quella vicinanza la voleva da quando lo aveva conosciuto alla caffetteria.  
Camminarono così per tutto il tempo, parlando del più e del meno, Evan alternando le frasi a brevi sorsi di cioccolata e Lea con il volto nascosto nella sciarpa di lui.  
Quando arrivarono a Times Square, – Lea quasi non si era accorta di essere passata di fronte l’M&M’s World, tanto era presa dalla voce di Evan – la piazza era bianca: gli scalini rossi alla loro destra erano a stento visibili sotto tutta quella neve, i negozi erano affollati, pieni di gente che cercava più un riparo da quel freddo che qualcosa da comprare, e chi era in fila davanti ai vari teatri diventava sempre più impaziente di poter entrare e di potersi sedere al caldo. La piazza però non aveva perso il suo spirito vivace, con tutti quei cartelloni luminosi che mandavano pubblicità dei film e della musica del momento, o degli spettacoli che, di lì a poco, sarebbero stati messi in scena. Il viola di  _Aladdin_  accecava tanto quanto l’oro di  _The Cursed Child_  o lo scarlatto di  _Chicago_  e  _Kinky Boots_. Davanti la scalinata non più così rossa, in alto, il count-down di capodanno procedeva lentamente, scandendo i secondi che mancavano all’anno nuovo.  
Dall’altra parte di Times Square, di fronte all’entrata di un negozio di abbigliamento, una mezza dozzina di ragazzi infreddoliti cantava a cappella e, a terra davanti a loro, c’era una scatola piena di monetine con un cartello che portava il nome di un orfanotrofio lì vicino. Accompagnandosi con delle campanelline dorate, intonavano una  _Let It Snow_ perfettamente armonizzata, rendendo così l’atmosfera ancora più natalizia.  
«Direi che è perfetta per questo tempo» commentò Evan, stringendola ancora più a sé, come a proteggerla da quel freddo pungente e dalla neve che aumentava sempre di più.  
«Ci manca solo il fuoco»  
«Non solo quello» e Lea non fece in tempo a chiedergli a cosa si stesse riferendo che, proprio mentre il coro cantava “ _when we finally kiss good-night_ ”, Evan si era chinato e l’aveva baciata.  
Fu come se una violenta esplosione di fuochi d’artificio stesse avendo luogo nel suo stomaco, ristretto alle dimensioni di una noce. Il freddo era improvvisamente sparito, lasciando spazio ad un calore piacevole, e il cuore, che quella sera aveva dato il meglio di sé in fatto di record di battiti al secondo, sembrava aver rinunciato per un attimo a quello che era il suo compito, per poi riprendere a funzionare più veloce che mai. La mente le si svuotò: non c’era più la neve che cadeva, il vento che soffiava imperterrito o il coro a cappella. Tutto quello che Lea riusciva a percepire era quel misto bizzarro di emozioni e la sensazione delle labbra leggermente screpolate di Evan sulle sue.  
Quando si separarono, a Lea sembrò passata un’eternità e un secondo insieme, come se il tempo, con tutto quel freddo, si fosse cristallizzato intorno a loro, allontanandoli dal resto del mondo e portandoli in una dimensione tutta loro.  
Niente era cambiato: la neve cadeva ancora fitta, la gente si rintanava nei negozi e il coro cantava accompagnandosi con i campanellini – stavolta esibendosi in una lenta  _Silent Night_.  
«Stupide canzoni d’amore» non poté trattenersi Lea ed entrambi scoppiarono a ridere.  
Il tempo di guardarsi negli occhi un istante e le loro labbra erano di nuovo unite.   
   
Lea non riusciva a prendere sonno.  
Erano rimasti a Times Square ad ascoltare i ragazzi dell’orfanotrofio finché il freddo non era diventato insostenibile, poi avevano chiamato un taxi e Evan l’aveva accompagnata a casa.  
Per tutto il tragitto, le loro mani erano rimaste intrecciate e avevano parlato poco, godendo l’uno della compagnia dell’altra. Arrivati di fronte il portone del suo palazzo, erano scesi entrambi e si erano salutati a lungo, promettendosi di rivedersi non appena lui fosse tornato a New York. L’aveva baciato un’ultima volta, poi lui era salito in taxi e lei era entrata in casa.  
La prima cosa che aveva fatto era stata togliere le scarpe e lanciarle il più lontano possibile – avrebbe comunque dovuto pulire tutto l’indomani per l’arrivo dei suoi genitori. Camminare senza dieci centimetri di tacco su una superficie liscia e fredda le era sembrato strano, soprattutto dopo tutte quelle ore che aveva trascorso con quegli strumenti di tortura ai piedi.  
Da quando era entrata in casa, non era riuscita a smettere di pensare, nemmeno per un istante, alla sera appena trascorsa. Ogni volta che rivedeva il sorriso di Evan nella sua mente, o rievocava il suono della sua voce, provava la stessa sensazione di quando aveva bevuto la cioccolata calda di Ralph: qualcosa di dolce e di piacevole che la riscaldava e le dava una serenità.  
Si girò ancora nel letto e riprese in mano il libro che, solo pochi minuti prima, aveva posato sul comodino perché incapace di concentrarsi sulla storia, tanto il pensiero di Evan la distraeva.  
Quando fu costretta a rileggere la stessa frase per la quarta volta, ci rinunciò. Posò di nuovo il libro sul comodino, si alzò dal letto, diretta verso la scrivania, e prese il portatile e gli auricolari. Se c’era una cosa che Lea aveva capito della vita era che non esisteva niente di meglio al mondo, quando si voleva svuotare la mente, che un po’ di musica ed abbandonarsi ai pensieri.  
Tornò sotto le coperte e fece partire la playlist; chiuse gli occhi e, ancora una volta, ripercorse l’intera giornata.  
Si addormentò così, con il sorriso sulle labbra, la voce dolce di Michael Bublé nelle orecchie e gli occhi azzurri di Evan impressi sulle palpebre. 


End file.
